1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to an awning rod attachment and particularly to a bracket for use with awning rods which are slotted as are conventionally used with awnings in the recreational vehicle field.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Awnings for recreational vehicles, modular homes, mobile homes and the like have become increasingly popular in recent years and with growing use, customers are requiring more accessories, enhancements and greater convenience. In order to hang lights and other items along the front of the awning, brackets have been devised which slide into preformed awning rod slots. Conventional awning brackets include one bolt attached to a body having an aperture therein. The bolt has a particular diameter and therefore a different bracket must be used for different size awning rod slots. The lack of versatility of the awning bracket has caused great concern and problems for users who may have to replace awning rods or brackets only to determine that the brackets that they purchased are not compatible with the slots of the existing rods or vice versa.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide an awning rod bracket which includes a plurality of cylindrically shaped bolts to fit a variety of awning rod slots.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an awning rod bracket which is easier to use than conventional brackets and which will receive multiple wires or attachments.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an awning bracket which includes a plurality of openings or apertures in the body.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.